Guinevere's Choice
by EmeraldSwan92
Summary: "Everyone has a choice, Gwen" Morgana ends. And for once she's right. Everyone does have a choice. "And if you think for one moment that my choice is to become allies with you, then you are very much mistaken" Gwen replies back fiercely. What happens if Guinevere turned down Morganas offer to join her in the revolution? What happens then? Note: I suck at Summaries :P xxx


**Hello!**  
**So, this is my first ever Merlin Fanfiction. I thought I'd write it because now that Merlin has ended (with a stupid ending), we have to keep the Merlin memory alive. And this is the only way I know how.**  
**This story came to me whilst I was watching my favourite episode(s) of Merlin, The Coming of Arthur(Part 1&2). I felt like Guinevere gave in (even though she faked it) too easily.**  
**This is how I would've done it.**  
**Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

Gwen POV  
When I looked out of the window from Morganas chambers, all I could see were rows and rows of armed men marching onwards towards Camelot. They all held torches that lit up the night sky. If what Sir Leon said was right, that they couldn't be killed no matter how many times you stabbed them, then that could only mean one thing. They were in possession of the cup of life.  
_Oh Arthur. Please help. I don't know what to do..._  
Just then, I felt the presence of someone else in the room.

Morgana POV  
As I walked into the room, I see Gwen staring intensely out of the window, tears filling up in her eyes. _Sweet, vulnerable Gwen. What shall I do with you. Make her an ally of course._ If I'm to stop her from becoming the once and future queen then this is my chance.  
"Gwen?"  
She turns to face me. "Is it true they attack at dawn?"  
"I'm afraid so," I reply looking 'deeply concerned'.  
"And no word from Arthur?" she asks.  
"Nothing." I smile.  
"Then all is lost" Guinevere ends, realisation finally dawning on her face.  
_Now it's time to play my wild card._  
"Not everyone has to die" I say walking towards her.  
"What do you mean, "not everyone"?" Gwen asked.  
_Seriously what does Arthur see in her?_  
"Those that defy them, those that choose to fight, they will surely die" I tell her.  
Guinevere gives me a puzzled look. _Seriously, how many more clues does she need?_  
"But those who do not resist," I carry on, "those who choose to welcome change. They will have a future here."

Gwen POV  
And that's when it hits me. This was all Morganas doing. I knew she had magic and I knew she hated Uther for killing her 'kind', but this is too much. Was it her that put all of Camelot to sleep? Did she on purposely reveal Arthur's love for her to Uther? Was she Camelots traitor? _Yes._ That one she could answer.  
"Everyone has a choice, Gwen" Morgana ends.  
And for once she's right. Everyone does have a choice.  
"And if you think for one moment that my choice is to become allies with you, then you are very much mistaken" Gwen replies back fiercely.  
Morgana stares back at me for a while.  
"So be it" she says.  
She chants a spell and before I have time to react I'm thrown back against a wall. Everything goes black.

* * *

Uther POV  
I knew the Citadel had been taken. They were inside the Camelot walls too. It would only be moments now until they find and capture me. There was also no sign of Morgana. The poor girl I'd sworn to Gorlois to protect. No sign of Arthur either. If Sir Leon was right about them unable to die then they must have the cup of life. _What had they done to Arthur?_

Suddenly two of the soldiers came and grabbed me by both arms and dragged me out of my chambers. I struggled and tried to pull my arm away from their grasp but it was useless. They were too strong.  
"Where are to taking me?" I shouted.  
"I am the King!"  
"I demand to know."  
But still, they carried on dragging me towards the throne room.  
All the seats in the throne room were full of the soldiers that had taken over Camelot. Not to mention the soldiers who were standing guard. Once I reached the front of the throne room, the soldiers pushed down on my arm forcefully causing me to kneel in front of the throne. When I looked up, who should be standing there but Morgause, the person who challenged and beat my son Arthur at a duel and humiliated him in front of his people. Beside her was Geoffrey, the court genealogist and librarian. But worryingly, in his hand, he held a crown fit for a queen. _Did Morgause want to become queen of Camelot?_  
"Well, Uther..." began Morgause, "how the mighty have fallen."  
"I don't think you'll be needing this any more." She takes off my crown.  
"This is unlawful, you cannot do this,"  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THE THRONE!" I shout.  
Morgause smirks with a 'wouldn't-you-like-to-know' expression. And that's when I hear a familiar voice.  
"No, she does not," Morgana says, "But I do."  
_Morgana, my Morgana. What's happened to her? Why would she be doing this, allying with someone like her. Is she under a trance, some kind of enchantment? Why would she think she was next in line for the crown?_ Then, the next few words take me by surprise.  
"I am your daughter after all."  
_How did she know? Who told her? It's only me and Gaius that know about it. Gaius? He wouldn't tell. He's always been so loyal to me. Unless he was forced to, but even then-_  
"Don't look so surprised,"she said,"I've known for some time."  
_Is that why she's doing this? To get back at me? Does she really hate me that much? But surely there's got to be more to it than that. She can't just hate me and ally with sorcerers for something like that._  
She sits on the throne and Morgause nods at the soldier, who pushes Geoffrey forward with the crown in his hand. Then everything makes sense. Morgana's going to take over Camelot. And that's when all hope of saying _'phew, that was a close one'_ was gone...  
Geoffrey looks a little startled, unsure whether this was the right thing to do... but then says,  
""By the power vested in me..." He pauses.  
"I crown thee, Morgana Pendragon..." And hesitates again, before saying the final dreaded words,  
"Queen of Camelot."  
He places the crown on her head and that's when I realise that this is the end. That I have lost Morgana and Camelot for good.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**  
**This didn't have many changes from the episode besides Gwen turning away Morganas offer. This was just setting the scene for future chapters. In the next chapter, Arthur's feelings will be looked into (as he and Merlin witnessed the throne room scene) and more Gwen POV scenes.**  
**Note: Next chapter, Sir Leon, Uther and Gwen are already in the cells and it will start with either Merlin or Arthur's POV in the cave.**  
**List of people in the cave;**  
**Merlin**  
**Arthur  
Gwaine  
****Elyan (rescued by Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin)**  
**Gaius (rescued by Elyan and Gwaine)**  
**Lancalot***  
**Percival***  
**Notice that none of them are 'Sir' yet... He he he :D**  
***Percival and Lancalot are _"somehow"_ in the cave and everybody knows Percival. This is because Sir Leon and Gwen never escaped therefore the soldiers wouldn't have chased them meaning they can't have been saved by Lancalot or Percival as there is nothing to save them from. Quite confusing I know.**  
**Pleeease Review, Follow or Favourite my story!  
Any ideas for future chapters are welcome. :)**  
**Thank yoooooou!**  
**Emerald xxx **


End file.
